1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an icemaker provided at a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance which has a storage compartment to store food therein and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage compartment, to thereby keep food in a fresh state. A storage compartment is formed in a main body and has an opened front surface which is opened and closed by a door.
A refrigerator may include an icemaker to produce ice cubes, an ice bucket to store ice cubes produced by the icemaker, a feeding unit to feed ice cubes to the ice bucket, a driving motor to drive the feeding unit and a crushing device to crush ice cubes in the ice bucket into ice pieces.
The above components may be provided at a door as opposed to a storage compartment. A conventional exemplary refrigerator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,130. The conventional refrigerator includes an ice bucket provided at a door to store ice cubes therein, and a feeding unit provided at the ice bucket to feed the ice cubes.
An ice storage space is provided above the ice bucket and an ice crushing space is provided below the ice bucket. The feeding unit has a rotation shaft extending vertically. A driving motor to drive the feeding unit is mounted to the door and located below the ice bucket.